This invention is related generally to holographic information retrieval systems and is more particularly concerned with a novel system which is portable and which is intended for the retrieval of textual information by individuals.
With the burgeoning volume of textual material, both fictional and non-fictional, in recent years, a number of interrelated problems have been presented for which solutions have yet to be found. Foremost among the problems being considered is the volume of space required in which to store the material which is being generated. Libraries of all types are finding themselves unable to keep pace in the expansion of their physical facilities relative to the required volume of space.
With the recent expansion of awareness of the resources depletion both in this country and worldwide, major efforts are underway in a diverse number of areas in attempts to control the depletion of those resources. Paper is a prominent area of effort. The volume of paper utilized in publishing industry for publication of textual materials is tremendously large.
As a result of these problems, efforts are underway in attempts to solve those problems. However, these studies are directed primarily toward large volume alphanumeric data storage and retrieval systems. That is, they are oriented towards the storage and retrieval of information on a large scale such as is necessary in technical libraries. Individually oriented systems for storage and retrieval of alphanumeric data have not received significant study.
Holograms are particularly susceptible to use in such information retrieval systems because the inherent redundancy which exists in the holograms permits high storage densities to be achieved. Each point in the hologram contains information about all points in the object; therefore, a scratch or imperfection in the hologram serves only to reduce resolution, not obliterate a portion of the image as occurs in photographically recorded images.